


Future Echoes

by bladespark



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Hyrule is at peace again, but now that there is time to relax, Vaati finds himself caught up in the past.  He can't escape his regret for what he did in his past lives.  But Link remembers a different part of the past, a time when his Shadow self served Vaati willingly in many different ways—including sexually.As the now-intimate pair go forward into Hyrule's new future, they'll find many ways to express their love—and their lust—for one another, while also working to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf's dark ambitions and shepherd its peoples towards the distant stars.A Sequel toSilent Echoes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse for a heck of a lot of shameless smut, loosely framed with a plot. There will definitely be a fair bit of kink as well. (I would say it's very mild kink, but apparently I'm a lousy judge of that, as I once had somebody leave me a comment about how "wild and extreme" a story I considered to be nearly vanilla was, so... There's some kink, I dunno how to tell you how much.) 
> 
> If you choose to just read this without reading the original, ( **spoilers incoming!** ) this is a modern/sci-fi AU where a modern-day Hyrule was invaded by aliens. They were defeated and driven off by an unlikely alliance of Link, Vaati, and Ganondorf. Zelda was slain but her shade is still lurking about being helpful. In the process of fighting the aliens, Link and Vaati both came to remember their entire past lives. Link is mute, and speaks via sign language (I have a soft spot for that little bit of headcanon). I think that covers what you'll need to know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vaati closed his eyes tightly, shaking in reaction to all that had just happened. Link felt more than a little shaky himself, and he could recall beating Ganondorf many times. He could only imagine what facing him down had been like for Vaati, who had never fought Ganondorf directly. He put a reassuring hand on Vaati's shoulder. Vaati turned to him with a faint smile. Link had a sudden urge to pull him closer, to hold him and reassure him. He shook it off and instead removed his hand so he could sign. _Thank you. I'm very glad I didn't have to fight him right now._

"Me too. Though I don't know why you'd be worried. Haven't you fought him before?"

_Many times. But I haven't always won. And right now I am running on empty, just about. After fighting my way here, and then having to fight you, it has been a very long day, put it that way._

"I am sorry about that."

_Don't be! It's hardly your fault. And, well..._ Link found himself blushing a bit. _It says something that you fought back against the slaver rather than kill me._

"You could have just killed me as well, you passed up more than one chance to do so."

Link shrugged. 

After a pause Vaati said, "So what now?"

Link shrugged again. _Go home, I guess?_

"The building is probably still full of soldiers, I don't think the slavers could have pulled out entirely this fast."

Link nodded with a sigh. He didn't want to have to fight his way back out again. He was far too weary for that to sound like fun.

A tiny chiming voice said, "Come, you may rest in the Sacred Grove."

They both turned to see the fairy floating towards them.

"Thank you," said Vaati. The fairy circled around them, trailing sparkles, and suddenly the dungeon room faded away to be replaced by the towering trees of the Sacred Grove. The spring still bubbled there, but there was no sign of Zelda's shade. Their sleeping bags, however, still lay together near the small firepit to one side of the circle of trees. The sun was high in the sky now, it had only been a few hours since they'd set out, but Link flopped down on one of the bags all the same. He took off the Master Sword, baldric and all, and set it beside him, then sprawled out on his back, trying to relax.

He looked up at Vaati who still stood beside him. His once-enemy loomed above him, and yet he felt no fear. He trusted Vaati. Enough had happened that he was certain the wind mage's change of heart was real and lasting.

Vaati looked down at him, for a long moment his face was smooth and expressionless. Then he sighed softly and something sad flitted across his features. "The last time I saw you lying at my feet..." He trailed off, and the sadness on his face deepened to pain.

_Is a time we both should put behind us,_ signed Link.

"I'm not sure if I can. I still find it hard to believe you don't hold it against me." He dropped down to sit next to Link, his face still troubled. Link looked up at him sadly, wondering if Vaati would ever actually believe him. Yes the memory of what Vaati had done to him in the past was painful, but it was the past. How could he convince Vaati of the fact that it didn't bother him any more? He sat up and put his hand over Vaati's gently, searching for the words that would convince him, but no words came. He ran his thumb over the Triforce mark that now adorned Vaati's hand. 

Vaati sighed softly. "Link...

Link looked into Vaati's eyes, making a soft, questioning noise. He suddenly didn't want to stop the small caress in order to sign. 

"I... I can't pull free of the past. I just can't."

Link lifted his other hand and brushed a strand of hair from Vaati's face. Vaati froze, and his eyes widened just a little. Link smiled, and paused just long enough to sign, _Then maybe you need to remember a different part of the past._

He cupped Vaati's cheek, and Vaati said, "Link..." softly, but with something other than sorrow in his voice. Link moved a little closer, and Vaati reached out slowly, almost hesitantly, and ran his fingers through Link's hair. Link half closed his eyes, enjoying the caress. He could remember so many such caresses, though in truth this was the first time he and Vaati had been anything but enemies. It was strange how familiar this was, even while it was also utterly new.

Abruptly Vaati's eyes flew open wide and he nearly jerked his hand away, a flush rising on his cheeks. "Link... what if Zelda is watching us?"

Link laughed. _I doubt she would,_ he signed.

"Are you sure? I don't... You and she... I mean you are lovers, aren't you? Destined to be together? I don't want to upset her."

_She and I have been many things to each other. Sometimes lovers, yes. But not as often as you might think. Most of the time we've just been friends. Which is certainly all we were in this life. She also has never been inclined to voyeurism._ Link smiled.

Vaati chuckled at that. "Well... All right then. But are you sure... I mean... Uhm..."

Link smiled and stopped Vaati's uncertain protests the best way he could think of, by kissing him. Vaati made a soft sound of surprise, but didn't pull back. Indeed after a moment he began kissing back heatedly, his arms slipping around Link. Link stroked Vaati's hair as they kissed, running his fingers through the silky purple strands. Vaati pressed closer, kissing with growing passion. After a few moments he began to press Link back, moving to straddle him, pinning him beneath his body. He broke off the kiss and murmured, "It's been so long..."

Link couldn't reply, and didn't care, he moved to nuzzle at Vaati's ear, knowing that he liked such attentions. He nibbled gently, carefully there, and was rewarded by hearing Vaati gasp softly in pleasure. Link continued, gently nipping and nibbling, and Vaati moaned. "Goddesses... Shadow..." Then he gasped and sat back, suddenly flushed with embarrassment more than passion. "Link! I'm sorry!"

Link grinned up at Vaati and signed, _It's okay_. And before Vaati could come up with another apology, he reached up and pulled him down for another kiss instead. Vaati was tense for a moment, then relaxed and once again kissed back. Link tangled his hands in Vaati's hair, finding himself sad it was shorter than it had been centuries past. The silky strands were so sensual. He slid his hands down Vaati's back to cup his buttocks, and Vaati moaned softly into the kiss and pressed more tightly against Link. Link could feel Vaati's arousal, the sensation flushing him with desire. He broke free of the kiss and slipped his hands between them to unbutton Vaati's shirt. Vaati leaned back again and assisted, pulling it off as soon as Link had the last button undone. Then he reached down and slipped his hands under Link's shirt, pushing the polo up. There was a moment of awkwardness as Link tried to pull it the rest of the way off while still pinned beneath Vaati, but he got it free and tossed it aside.

Vaati ran his long-fingered, delicate hands over Link's bare skin, stroking and caressing. Link made a soft sound of pleasure at his touch. It felt so good. He raised his hand to caress Vaati's hair again but Vaati caught his wrist and pushed it down to the ground, pinning it there. Link's breath caught as Vaati also grabbed his other wrist and pinned that down too. He could have pulled free easily, but he did not. For a moment they were both perfectly still, panting, staring into each other's eyes. Vaati's expression was uncertain for a moment, as if he was trying to decide something important. When certainty suddenly arrived in his eyes, Link saw a flicker of power there, and gasped softly as a tendril of magic wrapped around both wrists and pinned them more securely. Vaati might be physically much weaker than he, but now he wouldn't be escaping from that grip. He pulled against it experimentally, and could feel that it was far too strong to break.

He ought to have felt at least a little fear. He had no spell that could break the one Vaati had cast. He could cut such magic with the Master Sword, but that lay discarded by the bedroll now and he had no way to reach it. But though the awareness of danger somehow added to his racing pulse, fear had nothing to do with it.

He remembered this, remembered being held helpless. Remembered both hating and loving it at the same time, for though it excited him, it had also been a reminder that he was Vaati's slave. But he wasn't a slave any more. He was here entirely of his own free will. And he knew now, as he had never before known, that if he truly wanted to be released, he would be. He had never dared ask before. For just as much as Vaati had feared that Shadow Link did not care for him, and only slept with him out of a sense of obligation, Shadow Link had feared that Vaati did not care for him, and only used him for his own pleasure. Asking to be released would be proof, when he was denied, that his fear was true. But now... Now he knew that Vaati did care. 

Vaati still bent over him, watching Link's reactions. Link's eyes were wide, the awareness of how everything had suddenly changed flashing through him, and he looked up at Vaati, wishing for the second time that day that he could speak, that he could call Vaati's name. But the restraints effectively gagged him as well, he could make only the few, simple signs that could be done with the fingers of one hand alone, and Vaati's name was not along them. So all he could do was look into Vaati's eyes, trying to let how he felt show in his face.

"Link," said Vaati softly. "My sweet Link... Even if you're not my Shadow any more, I still want you for my own." His hands began to caress again, moving possessively now, stroking confidently, tracing up and down over Link's skin. Link let out a small sound of pleasure. 

Then he gasped when Vaati's hand slipped lower, brushing below the waistband of his jeans. Vaati chuckled softly, apparently enjoying teasing him, and let his fingers run lightly down Link's thigh, not quite touching the bulge where Link's arousal was quite evident even through the fabric. Link squirmed, pulling harder against the bands of magic that held him.

Vaati continued to trail his hand down, sliding along Link's leg, to where his boots were still on. He stopped there with his hand on Link's calf. "Tisk, tisk, this won't do at all." He pulled one boot off, then the other. "Better," he said with a smirk, "but things can still be improved..."

With teasing slowness he started his hand back up Link's leg, making little patterns as he went, taking his time, and smiling as he watched Link who was panting fast now, trembling with frustrated desire. That frustration only grew, for Vaati went more and more slowly as his hand moved upward, and when at last he slid it up Link's upper thigh he once more trailed his fingers to the side, denying Link the touch he wanted most of all. Then he let his hand come to rest on the button of his jeans, and after a pause just long enough to make Link start squirming again, he undid it and pulled down the zipper as well. Link lifted his hips in willing cooperation to help Vaati pull his jeans down.

He was left in only his boxers. But Vaati didn't move to take those off. Instead he rested his hands against Link's ankles for a moment, and Link felt two more tendrils of magic pin them to the ground. A little shudder went through him. Now he was totally helpless.

"My Link," breathed Vaati, and it was obvious that he was aroused as well, though he left his own pants on for now. His hand traced slow circles just below Link's navel. "What shall I do with you?" His hand slipped a little lower, and Link squirmed, pulling against the restrains that held him. "Shall I just tease?" Link let out an involuntary whimper of dismay and Vaati laughed. "No? What shall I do then?" Link squirmed and struggled, trying to find some way to beg for what he now desperately wanted. Shadow had been able to beg. Vaati had liked it when Shadow begged. But all Link could do was whimper. "My poor Link, do you want something?" Vaati grinned down at him and moved his hand a little bit further up his stomach. "Whatever could it be, I wonder?" Link's wordless sound of frustration only made him laugh.

Suddenly he slid his hand down and cupped it over Link's cock. Link let out a gasping moan, lifting his hips up to the wonderful touch. "Is that what you want?" His hand rubbed against Link, and Link moaned again, louder. "I think it is. Well, let me give you what you want, my sweet Link, my helpless hero..."

He slipped his hand inside Link's boxers, touching his hot, hard cock directly, and pulled it free. Link tipped his head back, moaning and panting rapidly. Vaati's touch felt so good! Vaati curled his hand around Link's cock and started to slowly stroke it. Link arched his back, thrusting into Vaati's hand. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, all his attention focused on what Vaati was doing to him.

Vaati suddenly let go, leaving Link lying there, panting hard. Link looked down and saw Vaati grinning at him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Link's boxers and pulled them down, leaving them around Link's magic-bound ankles. He looked up and down Link's now-nude body with an appreciative smile, and Link shivered at the possessiveness in Vaati's eyes. Vaati licked his lips. "If you knew the things I want to do to you... The things I want to make you do..." He licked his lips again and brushed his fingers up Link's cock. Link moaned helplessly. Vaati once more curled his fingers around Link and began to stroke slowly up and down. Link rocked his hips, pushing into the strokes, panting fast.

A new, amazing sensation wrung a gasp of pure pleasure from him and he looked down to see that Vaati had lowered his head and taken the tip of Link's cock into his mouth. Link held very still, almost overwhelmed by pleasure already, as Vaati sank down onto his cock. His tongue caressed Link, wringing another helpless moan of pleasure from him, and as Vaati continued Link found himself straining against the bonds that held him, tensed and trembling as the pleasure that filled him built.

Vaati continued to lick and suck at Link, his tongue working over the head of Link's cock insistently, and his hand was still curled around the base, squeezing and stroking. 

Link was utterly lost in pleasure now, moaning and writhing, feeling it building, and finally he reached his peak, his cock pulsing as his seed gushed into Vaati's mouth. Vaati made a soft, muffled sound of satisfaction and continued, milking every last drop from Link and swallowing the warm bitter-salt of it without hesitation.

Finally he lifted his head with a satisfied smirk. Link just lay there, still panting, staring up at the branches above. Vaati grinned down at him. A few moments later he snapped his fingers and the restraints holding Link vanished. Link heaved a sigh and smiled up at Vaati. _That was...something else,_ he signed.

"Yeah. And to think that just two days ago I was sitting in my dorm room, listening to my roommates discuss their plans for 'getting some' over spring break, and thinking that a gay nerd-boy like me was probably going to die a virgin."

Link chuckled. _You may be a nerd, but I don't think you need to worry about your virginity. I'll be happy to help you with that any time you like._

Vaati smiled, and there was something possessive in his expression. "Yes. My very own obliging hero. All mine!"

Link's breath caught again, and he hesitated a moment, then signed, _Master._

Vaati's smile shifted and there was a hit of uncertainty in his voice as he asked, "Are you sure? You're not... Just because Shadow was... I mean, you don't have to..."

_I'm not Shadow. But he is a part of me. And now that I know you do care... Now that I can choose, it's what I want._ He smiled and added, _Though just because I call you Master doesn't mean you always get to tell me what to do! But I want to be yours, Vaati._

The confidence returned to Vaati's smile. He reached out and stroked Link's hair. "You are mine, for as long as you want to be."

_Then I'm going to be yours for a long, long time._


	2. Chapter 2

Link knocked on Vaati's bedroom door with a cheerful rat-tat-tat. He was feeling good today. 

Classes had gone well, and as far as he knew his other two roommates were both going to be gone for the weekend, which meant uninterrupted alone time with Vaati. Not that he was lacking for Vaati's company. This semester he'd swapped rooms with one of Vaati's roommates, which got him away from Groose and his obnoxious frat boy habits and let him see Vaati every single day, even when they were both busy.

And they were both busy, of course. Link was still working on his astrophysics major, and though Vaati had swapped thaumaturgy for political science, his course load hadn't gotten any lighter. But they still found time as often as they could to enjoy each other's company.

When nobody answered his knocking, he swung the door open and peered inside. The lights were on, and Vaati's backpack was sitting beside the bed, but he didn't see his roommate anywhere. His desk had his computer in pieces on it, the case off and the insides strewn across it, so he'd obviously been working on it. But where had he gone?

"Ah, it's you." 

Link jumped at the strange, almost squeaky voice, looking around for the source. It seemed to be coming from the desk. Then a tiny figure emerged from behind one of the computer parts and waved. "I'm just plugging in this thrice-damned connector."

Link blinked, then realized what was going on. The voice was Vaati's, just somewhat higher pitched than normal. And of course the tiny figure was Vaati as well. He smiled and signed, _I'd forgotten that you're really a Picori._

"Very few people know I am one at all, so don't go spreading it around," said Vaati. Then he vanished back behind the computer component. "One moment and I'll have this part done."

Link sat on the bed and watched Vaati as he tugged on the cord, which looked huge in comparison to his tiny form. He was no more than four inches tall, and shaped somewhat like a mouse, though one built to walk upright as easily as on all fours. He had long, pointed ears and a feathery tail that trailed behind him. He was wearing traditional Picori clothing, a set of robes that were reminiscent of leaves in their shape, though Vaati's were his favored indigo and lavender, not the usual Picori green and red. 

Link could see why Vaati had reverted to this form as he threaded the plug through a tight squeeze that human fingers would have found difficult. With it plugged in, he dusted his small, clawed hands in a gesture of satisfaction and extracted himself from the computer. "There. I think I spent half an hour trying to get that accursed thing plugged in, but now it should be working." He flopped down on the desk. "And I guess I should change back and put it back together and see. In a moment."

_Tired?_ signed Link.

"It's been a long day, at the end of a long week." He stretched out his feet, curling the long, claw-tipped toes.

He looked so utterly adorable that Link couldn't resist the urge to reach out and pick him up. Vaati squeaked in surprise, which made Link laugh at the sound. He held Vaati cupped in one hand while Vaati looked up at him, his huge red eyes glaring indignantly. "Hey now! What do you think you're doing?"

Link smiled and shrugged. With Vaati in one hand he couldn't sign much anyway. Vaati let out an exasperated sigh. "I should change back and see how you like that. Or..." Suddenly he grinned, showing small, sharp teeth that weren't mouse-like at all. Link knew that grin, though normally it wasn't quite so sharp. He knew it meant he was probably in trouble. But he would probably also like it.

Vaati lifted one paw-like hand and made a gesture, and Link yelped as a tendril of magic appeared around his throat and tightened. He lifted his free hand to it, but his fingers just passed through it. For a moment it tightened enough to cut off his breath, and he shuddered, but then it loosened again. "Very presumptuous of you, to so casually manhandle your master," said Vaati, still grinning where he stood on Link's palm. "Why don't you be a good boy and put me back on the desk."

Link nodded hasty agreement and carefully set Vaati back down. His heart was racing and his breath coming fast, and not just because he'd been momentarily choked. "Kneel down," commanded Vaati, and Link dropped to his knees. That put his head just above the desk, and Vaati smiled broadly at him from eye level. "Lower your head," he said, and Link once more obeyed, his forehead nearly touching the desk. He felt a tiny hand patting the top of his head. "Very good," said Vaati. He paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "Hmm. Before I have you do anything else, my pet, why don't you go lock the door? Can't chance somebody walking in on us."

_Yes Master,_ signed Link, and he rose and went to the door, still very aware of the snug band of magic at his throat as he did so. When it was locked he returned to the desk and knelt again. 

"Good boy," said Vaati. "Now... What shall I do with you? It's quite delightful to have one of the big folk at my beck and call." He was still smiling, and Link couldn't help but smile too, though his breath was still coming fast. He knew where it tended to lead when Vaati started ordering him around. And indeed the next thing Vaati said was, "Why don't you strip for me?"

Link blushed, but got to his feet and started removing his clothing. When he was nude, Vaati looked him up and down with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Very nice. Now, lay down on the bed."

Link nodded his agreement and stretched himself out on Vaati's bed. Somewhat to his surprise Vaati jumped down from the desk, landing on his shoulder. He strolled across Link's chest, his tail tickling a bit as he went. He stopped at the center of Link's chest and looked up at him. Another gesture and the collar of magic at Link's throat tightened again. "Just to make sure, you know better than to try anything whatsoever that I don't order you to, right my pet?"

Link nodded, a shudder going through him. "Good boy," said Vaati. He turned and strolled across Link, walking down his stomach. Link felt an uncertain sort of anticipation. He had no idea what Vaati was likely to do to him. Vatti continued walking, Link could feel his feet and the tickling brush of his tail, even though it was hard to see him from his prone position. He tensed as the sensation of tiny feet continued further down his stomach. Vaati had almost walked all the way down now. A moment later he reached his destination and Link felt a new sensation as Vaati reached out and ran a small, paw-like hand down Link's half-erect cock.

It was, even now, as tall as Vaati himself. That obviously wasn't stopping him, for Vaati continued to stroke it, and even to nuzzle it and tickle it with his tail. Link tried not to squirm. It felt so strange! But it also felt good, and there was something about how helpless he was before this tiny creature that was arousing. Soon he was fully erect, and Vaati had to reach up to stroke the head of his cock. "Such a good boy," said Vaati, sounding smugly satisfied. "You do like pleasing your Master, don't you?"

Link managed a "Mmhmm" sound, the closest he could come to speaking. Vaati chuckled. "Yes, a very good boy. But you can't possibly pleasure me like this, you'd do me some harm by accident. So I suppose I should change." He snapped his fingers and Link felt a sudden gust of wind whirl impossibly through the room. It lifted Vaati into the air where, with wind twisting around him, he suddenly grew to a normal human size and changed, as well, to a normal human shape. His clothing, even reverted to his usual slacks and purple button down shirt. "There we are. Almost, at least. Why don't you get up and undress me, my pet?"

Link nodded his assent and rose obediently. He undid Vaati's shirt and slipped it off. Then he knelt, as he knew Vaati preferred, and removed his pants as well. Then he pulled down Vaati's boxers, leaving him fully nude. Vaati stepped out of the discarded clothing and looked down at Link, who still knelt, with a smile. Link felt the band at his throat tighten for a moment. He shuddered and lowered his head. _Master_ , he signed, and bent further, nearly prostrating himself at Vaati's feet.

"You have no idea, my pet, how thrilling this is for me. Link himself, the hero of Hyrule, kneeling at my feet, my willing slave. If Ganondorf knew he would die of sheer jealousy. And yet that brute could never even begin to understand why you do it, could he?"

Link smiled a little to himself. It was true. The bond of friendship, respect, and even love between them was what truly made him kneel. He found it exciting to be mastered, and Vaati found it exciting to be the master, but it was the care they had for each other that made them willing to fulfill each other's fantasies. Link bent a little more, and kissed Vaati's foot. 

"Such a good boy." Vaati sounded smug again. "Now come, serve your Master."

Link straightened, but did not rise. Instead he reached out to caress Vaati's cock. Vaati made a low sound of pleasure and rested one hand on Link's head, running his fingers through Link's hair. Link leaned in closer to lick gently at Vaati, who made a soft sound of satisfaction as Link began to lap and suck at the head of his cock.

Letting his eyes slide closed, Link concentrated entirely on what he was doing. He loved pleasing Vaati. He went down further, taking Vaati's cock deeply into his mouth, his hand still wrapped around the base of it. Vaati groaned and twisted his fingers through Link's hair, gripping it firmly. Link shivered as Vaati started thrusting shallowly, pushing his cock into Link's mouth. He found himself gagging slightly, having to struggle to not pull back instinctively as Vaati pushed deeper. With a sadistic yank at Link's hair, Vaati started thrusting in earnest, and Link had to focus intensely, struggling to catch a tiny breath each time Vaati pulled back, then struggling to not gag each time Vaati slammed himself down his throat. 

It would have been unbearable, but he wanted desperately to please his master, so instead it was good, the discomfort exciting in a way mere pleasure couldn't possibly be.

"Ah... Yes..." groaned Vaati. "Nearly there, my pet."

Link could make no reply. All he could do was continue, working his tongue along the underside of Vaati's cock, seeking to bring him as much pleasure as possible as he was being used.

"Ah!" Vaati's low, satisfied cry came just as he thrust once more, his cock pushing deeply down Link's throat. Link could just taste the bitter salt of his seed, that he had no choice but to swallow. He shuddered, intense pleasure thrilling through him as Vaati emptied himself into him.

Vaati continued to grip his hair, holding him in place until he had swallowed every last drop. He finally released Link, who pulled back and dropped to his hands and knees in front of Vaati, drawing in deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to recover. Vaati smiled down at him, and started stroking his hair gently.

Link, finally catching his breath a bit, sighed and leaned his head against Vaati's leg. Vaati continued to stroke his hair. "Such a good boy," he said again, and this time his voice was tender. Link leaned into his master's caress, his eyes sliding shut as he relaxed utterly.

Resting beside his Master, having pleased him, was the best thing he could imagine. Out of all the lives he'd lived, he'd seldom had one where he'd had such a wonderful and fulfilling relationship. His only regret was that if he and Vaati succeeded in their post-university plans, it would eventually have to end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give them a kiss for the camera" said Vaati, almost inaudibly, his lips not moving. Link smiled and leaned over, giving his lover the sort of swift, almost chaste kiss that was acceptable in public. The press conference was officially over, but cameras still flashed as the handsome hero of Hyrule's space program and the first openly gay man to win a national senate seat exchanged a public display of affection.

"Perfect. Now, let's go." Vaati flashed Link a warm smile. Link returned it and the two stepped off the stage at last. Link paused to thank his translator, and then to say goodbye to some of the others in the space program who also milled about behind the stage as the PR event wrapped up, but he and Vaati didn't linger long, they threaded their way to the exit. Outside Vaati's chauffeur was waiting, and they climbed into the back seat. Tinted windows provided privacy enough, so no sooner had the doors shut than they were locked in a kiss that wasn't remotely fit for the tame tastes of public television.

The drive to Vaati's home wasn't a long one, so kissing was all they had time to do. His house wasn't something you could call a mansion, not quite. But it was still quite spacious. The driver dropped them off at the front door, and Vaati paused for a moment to tell him that he wouldn't be needed any further that day and could take the car home.

That done, the pair stepped inside. "Let me make certain we're alone," said Vaati, and for a moment his almost-never-used third eye opened, scanning the house. He closed it again and nodded, then flashed Link a dangerous grin. Link felt a sudden pressure around his neck. He gasped softly at the feel of the magical collar and dropped to his knees, signing, _Master._

"Ah my pet... I will miss this very much while you're gone."

Link looked up at him, submissive desire thrilling through him, and hesitantly signed, _It's not too late to change plans. I could stay..._

"No. You'd destroy your career if you backed out the day before launch. This is what you've always wanted, and you shouldn't throw it away just for me. I will miss you, but I'll survive without you. I've been alone before, you know." He smiled. "And for you it will only be a few months."

_But for you it'll be more than a decade._

"I've been alone before," repeated Vaati. "But come, no more talk of such things. I want to enjoy every minute I have left with you." He turned, beckoning to Link, and the collar at his throat pulsed faintly.

_Yes, Master,_ signed Link, and he rose to follow Vaati through the house. They went through the more public areas of the house, then up a set of stairs, which led in turn to a hall, and from there to a bedroom, dominated by a bed more than large enough for both of them.

Vaati didn't go to the bed at first, though. He stood in the open portion of the room near its foot and pointed at the floor. "Down, pet."

Link dropped instantly to his knees. Vaati slid one foot forward. Link bent without needing to be told and kissed Vaati's shoe. 

"Good boy. Now, strip."

Link began to undress, removing his jacket and tie first. He'd been wearing a suit for the press conference, even though it wasn't his preferred style. The only concession to his usual green polo had been a tie in his favorite shade. Vaati was wearing a similar suit, but his was a designer brand, custom-tailored, and much nicer than Link's off-the-shelf suit. Link wasn't poor, HASA paid well, especially these days, but Vaati was much more wealthy. The picori had been keepers of treasures in olden times, and those who'd chosen to become big folk and hide in plain sight had brought many of those treasures along when they did. He came from a long line of wealth.

Here and now, though, Link wasn't thinking about that. He was concentrating on stripping the rest of his clothing off without getting up, which was a somewhat tricky endeavor. He managed eventually, and settled back to his knees, now nude. Vaati, still fully clad in his expensive suit and tie, smiled down at him. "Very good. Now why don't you see about servicing your Master, hmmm?" He brushed his fingers across his crotch, then rested his hand on top of Link's head.

Link rose a bit on his knees and reached out to undo the buckle of Vaati's belt. He undid the pants as well but made no move to pull them down. Instead he reached inside and caressed Vaati's cock through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Vaati made a soft sound of approval and stroked Link's hair as he continued. Link pulled Vaati's cock free of his pants and immediately leaned in to kiss the tip of it. Vaati sighed softly, still stroking Link's hair. Link made a soft, almost humming sound of pleasure and began to lick and nuzzle at Vaati's cock, worshipfully covering it in attention.

"Good boy," murmured Vaati.

Link responded by taking Vaati's cock into his mouth and sinking down on it hungrily. He took it as deeply as he possibly could, until his nose was pressed to Vaati's stomach.

"Such an eager slut," said Vaati, and he tangled his fingers in Link's hair, gripping his head, holding him down so that all Link could do was concentrate on pleasing him. Vaati didn't have porn star proportions, but his cock was more than big enough to choke Link, making it impossible to so much as breathe, and not gagging was a struggle. Link shuddered with it, feeling the submissive thrill that came with being so used.

After a moment Vaati relaxed his grip enough for Link to pull back and breathe, but even as he was panting hard through his nose, he kept his lips closed over Vaati's tip, his tongue caressing it, before he sank back down to take him deep again. This time Vaati began to thrust, shallow but strong motions that pushed his cock deeper still. Link wanted to moan, but he could make no sound, all he could do was take it as Vaati fucked his throat. Again and again he let Link just barely catch his breath before once more pulling him down on his cock, and each time Link cooperated with submissive eagerness.

"You make such a good toy," said Vaati, thrusting deeply again and holding it there until Link was squirming, desperate to breathe. He finally pulled back, withdrawing fully, and Link dropped to his hands and knees in front of him, panting hard.

"Up on the bed," ordered Vaati, and Link immediately moved to obey. As he climbed up he glanced back and saw Vaati starting to remove his tie. "Eyes down," said Vaati sharply, "and lie on your stomach."

Link moved silently to obey. He crawled across the bed to lie in the middle of it, his legs slightly spread, his hands up just above his head, with his face turned down to the mattress. There he waited, while he heard the soft rustling of cloth as Vaati undressed. It was tempting to look, to see Vaati's lean, handsome body, but Link had been ordered to keep his eyes down, so he resisted the temptation. Other sounds followed, some less easily identified than others, but Link felt his breath catch in sudden anticipation when he heard a faint jingle of steel on steel.

He sensed as much as heard Vaati leaning over him, and shivered when his Master took one of his hands and wrapped a leather cuff around it, then took the steel ring attached to it—the jingle Link had heard—and used a carabiner to clip that to a loop of rope that had been tucked down the side of the mattress, out of sight. A little shiver ran through Link, and he was breathing faster. Vaati chuckled, running his hand down Link's back, then climbed off the bed to circle around and do the same to Link's other wrist.

Link tugged gently at the restraints. They held him firmly, more than strong enough to keep even his fit, muscled form exactly where Vaati wanted it, no matter what he did. He swallowed. Vaati sat beside him, running a hand down his back. He suddenly smacked Link's ass, hard, making Link yelp and twitch.

"I want to do so many things to you, my pet. I want to hurt you, to bind you up like a pretty package, to beat you until you're red, to do everything and anything to you..." He spanked Link hard again, wringing a wordless cry from him. Then he shifted, his hands squeezing Link's ass, and let out a low groan as he began to rub his already erect cock against it. "What I want to do most, though, is just take you. Claim you. Make you mine."

Link shuddered, and one of his bound hands flicked, his fingers making part of the sign for the word "please," a shorthand that Vaati knew well.

"Ah, my slave... So eager." He ground himself against Link, his own breath coming fast. Link moaned softly, already panting. He wanted Vaati with a needy, desperate passion. Vaati, however, sat back, prompting Link to let out a tiny whimper of disappointment. "Patience, pet," said Vaati, leaning over to reach into the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a little bottle of lube. Link knew exactly what the sound of the cork popping out meant, though he still had his head obediently down and couldn't see exactly what Vaati was doing, and he felt his pulse jump in anticipation.

Vaati's hands were on him again, and one hand, fingers slick with lube, rubbed against Link's anus. Link shuddered, feeling Vaati spread the lube on him. A finger slipped into him, prompting a tiny moan, but then withdrew. Link was well accustomed to this by now and needed little preparation. A moment later Vaati was kneeling behind him, then bending over him, the head of his cock rubbing and probing at Link's backside.

Link moaned, pushing back against that pressure, wanting his master inside of him. Vaati still teased, pushing against him but not sinking in. Link signed "please" again, but Vaati only laughed and ground his hips to Link, his cock rubbing between his cheeks yet still not sinking into him. Link let out a wordless cry of need, squirming, trying desperately to push onto Vaati, and at last his master gave him what he wanted, lining himself up and sinking in suddenly, thrusting in to the hilt in one single stroke. Link's wordless cry as Vaati entered him had a note of pain in it, but mostly it held pure bliss. He was filled with his master at last, the thing he had desired most of all.

Vaati made a soft sound of satisfaction and ground his hips hard against Link. "Yes. My slave..."

All Link could do in response was moan again, a sound that swiftly turned to a gasping cry as Vaati began to take him roughly. He clenched down around Vaati's cock as he pounded into Link, crying out repeatedly, pulling against the restraints that held him as his whole body tensed. It was impossibly good, impossibly thrilling to be so helpless, so used.

Vaati growled softly and bit the back of Link's neck, making him cry out even more. He bit down hard enough to bruise, and Link writhed with pain that was also pleasure, overwhelmed with sensation.

Letting go, Vaati panted in Link's ear. "Nearly there, my slave, my little slut. You want it, don't you? You want me to fill you up."

Link whimpered, clenching on Vaati's cock even harder. Vaati groaned, his pace increasing further, his thrusts growing irregular and jerky as he neared his climax. "Ah... My Link! Yes!" He thrust in deep one last time, and came hard, a flood of hot, thick semen pumping out into Link, who gasped in pure pleasure to feel it.

"Goddesses Link, I love you so much," said Vaati breathlessly as the last drops left him. Link sighed deeply, his hand making a little, one-handed gesture for _I love you_ in response.

With a sigh of his own Vaati sat back, withdrawing from Link. He set about releasing him from the restraints, and the pair cleaned themselves up wordlessly. When they were done, Vaati turned out the lights and climbed back into bed, slipping beneath the covers. Link joined him, pressing close. Vaati kissed his forehead softly, then folded him in a warm embrace. Link nuzzled into Vaati's chest with a little, happy sound. Being close to his master in these moments after he'd pleased him was wonderful. He would miss it while he was gone. He felt his heart aching, but he knew they'd both made the right choice.

Vaati's arms grew tighter around him, and Link felt a shudder go through his master. With a shock he realized that Vaati was crying. Link put his own arms around Vaati in turn, squeezing him tightly, wishing he could whisper reassurances in his ear.

"I will miss you," said Vaati, his voice thick with tears. "I will miss you so much. I don't regret our course, but goddesses I'll miss you."

Link only held him tighter, stroking his hair, and letting his own tears fall as they clung together in the warm dark. It was a long time before either one found sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Vaati,

I know you won't get this letter now, I won't be able to send it until we're out of warp and arrive at the first survey world, but I wanted to write you anyway. It's only been a few days and I already miss you. I can't imagine what it will be like for you, it'll have been months and months for you by the time you get this. I do hope you've given some thought to dating while I'm gone. I truly meant it when I said I wouldn't mind. I'm not the jealous type, and I want you to be happy.

I want a lot of other things too, of course, some of which I would say, except I know HASA reads these things as they come in and I don't want to traumatize the techs. This letter will probably be part of the historical record, too. It's exciting thinking about that, about how close we are to the next big step. I know they'd already laid out the plans of the first colony ship, and it should be built by the time I get back. Think of that! Colonizing the stars, just like in the books I always read!

The mission is going really well so far. The other three have started calling me "Captain Robot" behind my back, because of the text to voice program. They think I haven't noticed, but everybody always seems to forget I'm mute, not deaf. It does sound pretty weird, I have to admit, but being able to shout across the ship is useful, even if it's not actually that big. I know they're working on telepathy-based speech devices back in Hyrule, using the alien's tech, and I'm excited at the idea of eventually having a thought-to-speech program! I type fast, but the text does still add a delay to everything. 

The others do know a little sign, they've all gone out of their way to learn some, even though it was extra work and not in the mission requirements. Astronauts are crazy people, I may have mentioned? We're getting along great so far, though after four months in this tin can possibly we'll all have gone mad. But it's bigger than the thing we were designing for the Din's Flame mission before our tech got a massive upgrade, so I can't complain there either.

There's really not much news yet. I'll write again soon anyway, I'm sure. Hope you enjoy getting a stack of letters every time we drop into real space.

-Love always, Link

\-----

Dearest Vaati,

It was great getting your letters. So much has gone on back on Hyrule! But of course it's been months and months on an entire world, while it's only been a few weeks with four people in here. I wish there was enough bandwidth to send photos, the new intern you mentioned sounds cute.

I kid, no getting into sex scandals and ruining your career! Maybe once he's not an intern anymore. I still kid. Mostly. I'm not kidding that I'd love to see you date while I'm gone. Ten years is a long time. I'm sure you're far more aware of that than I am.

We've been in orbit two days now, and everything is looking great. I'm sure you can see the official reports, but they can't possibly convey what it's like to be here. This world is beautiful. It's nothing like Hyrule, but we can settle here, it's a living world, and there's no sign of sentient inhabitants. It's exactly what we were hoping to find, and on our first stop, too! We'll be sending down the lander tomorrow, and I'm so excited to set foot on a new world. It's everything I've ever dreamed about, made real.

I still miss you, massively, but I don't for an instant regret the choice I made. I'm living my dream, and sending Hyrule towards her future. I just wish you could be here with me.

-Love always, Link

\-----

Dearest Vaati,

I did keep telling you I wanted you to date. I'm delighted, I promise! You don't need to explain or make excuses. Sheik sounds really nice. I met him once when he was a child, you know. He's some relation to Impa, my old fencing instructor. It's a weirdly small world sometimes. Makes me think about all that business with fate and destiny, and reincarnation. I won't get...call it religious here, the HASA guys don't need to overhear a ramble about our past lives, but I know I've known him before, and he's always been a great guy. I'm sure he'll be good to you, and you'll be good to him too.

We're about to take off again, this visit has been a short one. It only took us a matter of hours to find that this world is inhabited. Very low tech as yet, they're not even out of the bronze age, but they're definitely sentient, and so we're leaving them alone. Maybe someday we'll come back to learn how to talk to them. It's a difficult topic, exactly how to deal with lower tech sentients. But we've dealt with integrating the races of Hyrule fairly well in recent years, at least. The past wasn't always so good, but the future always improves, I feel.

I've been talking a lot with Ralis about that. It's funny the things you never think about when you're human. Zoras have had a very different experience of Hyrule's history. (He was a history minor, so he knows quite a lot about it! Though I suspect I'd have trouble studying history, I know some of the record is wrong, and that would drive me crazy.) I'm close to all my crew, of course, but Ralis and I have gotten particularly close. He's a good person.

We're past the half-way point now. Seeing you again is closer than saying goodbye. I can't wait. I love this mission, and my crew is amazing, but I'm eager to be home again, too. And not just to see you. Getting to take a real bath again, for example, will be a delight!

-Love always, Link

\-----

Dearest Vaati,

Congratulations! Should I amend the header to read "Dearest Mr. President?" That sounds pretty absurd. The newspapers we've gotten are all full of glowing praise for you, though I suspect the fact that HASA is picking which papers to "subscribe" us to means we're getting the progressive, space-forward slant on things. I bet the Old Greens are ranting and raving at having the first openly gay president, who's going to waste all our money throwing people into space when we should be spending it on battleships to fight the next invasion. As if the new space force budget wasn't at least five times HASA's! There will be plenty of battleships, I'm sure. (I'm surprised our old friend Ganondorf didn't run against you, by the way. He's had his senate seat for long enough. What do you think he's waiting for?)

But you don't want to hear me talk politics, I'm sure you get enough of that! This current world is weird. Almost no life at all, though everything looks perfect for it. It's an old world, though, and a few of us think it might actually have been inhabited, and they managed to do a really astonishingly good job of wiping themselves out. We don't have the time or the resources to do any archeology, but there are things we can see from orbit that might be ruins. If they're not, then it's got some pretty odd geology. 

Maybe someday we'll come back here, it could be a good world, but it would take a lot of work to make it habitable, there doesn't seem to be anything bigger than a bacterium down there.

Oh! I should give you congratulations about Sheik, too. I know you haven't talked about him that much, but I did read a particular op-ed that wants to be very scandalized about your "degenerate", unmarried relationship. Reminds me of the trash they used to write about us, so it sounds like you're having fun! You don't need to be shy about that, though I'm sure you can spare the HASA guys transmitting it the steamy details, but I really do mean it when I say I don't mind you two being together. I hope you're very happy, and I look forward to meeting him when I get back. That feels like it's so soon, not even two more months for me, even though it'll be nearly four years for you.

I always miss you. I can't wait to hold you again and do things that'd make the tabloids go nuts if they found out!

-Love always, Link

\-----

Dearest Vaati,

This is it, our final stop, and my final letter before I see you again. I can't stop thinking about you. I know things will have changed when I get back. Ten years doesn't leave things just as they were, and Sheik is there too, and you're President! That's all different and new. It's a little scary in some ways, but I trust you. I trust our love. I always have. Shadow and his Master loved each other for decades at a time down the centuries. That's a bond too strong for a mere ten years to break.

This final world isn't one we can use, but I'm not even disappointed. We've found enough to begin sending Hyrule's peoples to the stars, and soon I'll be with you again. 

-Love always, Link


	5. Chapter 5

The parade was over, as were the speeches. Link didn't resent that the first time he'd seen Vaati in what seemed like an eternity had been an official ceremony for the newly-landed astronauts and he'd only been able to shake the president's hand. That was just part of the price he'd known he'd pay by following his dreams. Another part of that price, on Vaati's side, he could see written in the fact that gray touched the now-older man's temples faintly. He was wearing a conservative haircut, the naturally purple strands cropped very short, and the gray hardly showed, but up close it was obvious that he had indeed aged. 

Link had also only been able to give the slender man with a security guard's earpiece showing against his golden hair a brief glance. The vaguely familiar face and ruby eyes meant it had to be Sheik, but the ceremony had been no place for introductions.

Now, though, finally, the speeches were done and the crowd was beginning to disperse. Sheik and another guard neatly bracketed Vaati, while a third directed Link to follow close behind.

"There's a lot to catch you up on that I didn't put in my letters," said Vaati as he strode out of the HASA outreach center where the welcome home ceremony had been conducted. "Spelling out my political strategies in public records didn't seem like a good idea, for one thing. But I've been largely successful at doing something I'm sure is a first. I imagine you've already heard about the election results."

He glanced back at Link, who signed, _Yes._

"I expected it. I... Well, you'll believe me, I think, if I tell you that I had a warning from Zelda's shade that it was coming. Ganondorf will rule Hyrule again. Sort of. I've managed another first, though. I'm not just the first gay president, or the second youngest, I'm also the first who's spent my entire career deliberately passing legislation to cripple my own power. Ganondorf will rule, but in many ways he'll rule in name only. If he can pull the Old Greens all behind him on policy, he'll still get some things done, but we'll see. I'm not sure he can do it, he's used the stick as often as the carrot with them. His party doesn't necessarily like him." Vaati grinned. "He'll take over in five weeks, and frankly he can have the office. I'm a lame duck now, so the schedule has eased, we'll actually have some time together, but it's been brutal and I'm just as glad I didn't run again. It isn't the passage of time that's turned me gray, it's been this damned job."

They reached a big, black limo, and one of the guards held the door open. Vaati climbed in, with Link following. Sheik swung himself in as well, putting Link in the center. The door shut and Vaati immediately was kissing Link, hard and deep. They kissed for a long time, clinging to each other, as the car rolled out of the parking lot and swung onto the road, and as Sheik watched with warm amusement in his eyes.

Eventually they came up for air. "Goddesses how I've missed you," said Vaati. He glanced over at Sheik. "I guess I should introduce you two, though. Link, this is Sheik. Sheik, Link." There was a hint of anxiousness in his voice as he looked at the two of them.

_Vaati's told me quite a lot about you,_ signed Sheik, smiling.

Link's eyes went wide at seeing Sheik sign. Sheik had apparently learned another language just so that he could talk to Link. Not many people were willing to do that. _He's only told me a little about you, but it sounds like you've been taking good care of him,_ he finally said.

_I try,_ was Sheik's reply. _He thinks he's very clever, though, so he takes quite a lot of looking after._

"I am very clever," said Vaati, mock-offended. "I know all sorts of things." He suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Including some news I'm not supposed to have, but I helped pull the strings to arrange it, so..."

Link tilted his head at Vaati curiously. 

Vaati's grin grew every broader. "I'm not up for re-election, so I've been indulging in just a little bit of shameless corruption. And since I've been so good at getting HASA's budgets approved, they did me one or two tiny favors. The actual roster won't be announced for another couple of weeks, and the mission itself is just over a year out, but guess who's going to be the captain of the first colony ship to leave Hyrule?"

Link gaped at Vaati. _What?_

"If you could see your expression!"

But leaving again just a year from now...

Vaati laughed. "Not alone, Link. Never alone again. Sheik and I have both been accepted as colonists. We're going to the stars. The three of us, together." His grin sobered a bit and he added, "I know that the two people I love may not necessarily love each other. But I do love you both, and I want to be with you both, always. If..." He trailed off, looking suddenly uncertain.

_I love you too, Vaati. Always. And I don't know if I'll love Sheik either, but I'm happy to share you with him._ He turned and smiled at Sheik, who was smiling back.

_I'm glad_ , said Sheik. _It's obvious how much he loved you. He talked about you so much while you were gone. I was half afraid I'd lose him when you came back. He said otherwise, but..._

Link nodded. _I understand. I'll confess I thought about what would happen if he turned out to love you more, and you didn't want to share when I got back. I'm glad you made him happy, though, and I'll be glad if you keep making him happy._

The car pulled to a halt and the driver came around and opened the door on Vaati's side. They were on the tarmac of an airport, and a short distance away a massive jet waited on the runway, its engines spinning up slowly. More security guards flanked the stair that led up to the jet, and they swiftly escorted Vaati, Link, and Sheik up. They closed the door behind the trio, though, and remained outside. There was a door separating the cockpit from the rest of the plane as well, so they were alone again.

Vaati once more went for a kiss, this time pulling Link into a hard, full-body embrace. Link hugged him back willingly, holding him tight. There were tears in Vaati's eyes as he finally pulled back slightly.

"I think I'll go into the office for the flight," said Sheik, smiling. "You two need some time alone together."

"Thank you," said Vaati softly, and Link nodded his agreement, unwilling to let go of Vaati in order to speak. Sheik smiled and vanished through a door at the other end of the cabin.

The jet's interior was nothing like a normal passenger jet. Instead it was furnished like a luxury lounge, filled with comfortable furniture, though a row of first class airplane seats lined the back wall. The space that looked cramped when jammed with people was now actually spacious, considerably larger than many a living room.

"Wonderful Sheik," said Vaati. He kissed Link again, no longer tearfully but hotly, the kiss full of promised passion. The pilot's voice over the intercom interrupted them, announcing that they were taxiing towards the runway and everyone should be seated and belted in. Link and Vaati both did so, buckling in as the plane began to taxi. Their fingers intertwined on the chair arm between them as the plan began to speed down the runway, and a moment later came the little lurch, the rumble of the plane's wheels on tarmac suddenly vanishing, and they were aloft. 

"How do you feel about joining the Mile High Club, Link my love?" said Vaati with a smile. "I do have to confess that Sheik and I joined it some years past."

Link smiled. _Well, I'm one of just four people in the, ah.... Light Years Away club, I guess. So I will hardly begrudge you that._

"Ah. Ralis? I'd wondered, when your letters mentioned you were growing 'particularly close'"

Link nodded. _Yes. We paired off fairly naturally. I think Anju and Kafei might stick together now that they're planetside again, they were a pair before we'd been out a week. Ralis and I, well... That was just a matter of convenience, really. We were two bisexual men infinite million miles from any other options, so we enjoyed each other's company, but it didn't go any further than that._

Vaati nodded. "I understand."

_But now I'm here with you, and I have eyes for no one else._

A moment later the pilot announced that they could move about the cabin, and Link instantly rose. Vaati rose too, folding Link in his arms tightly, almost clinging to him.

Link kissed Vaati again, and this time he didn't just kiss, he let his hands slide down to cup Vaati's ass, pulling him in hard, grinding their hips together. Vaati moaned into the kiss, his own hands roaming over Link's body, feeling every inch of him. One hand made its way to Link's hair and fisted in it, tight enough to hurt. Link shuddered, a surge of intense desire going through him at the reminder that Vaati was his master still.

Vaati twisted his hand, pulling Link's hair harder, until he whimpered into the kiss. Then Vaati yanked downward, and Link instantly went to his knees. Without needing any further command he started undoing Vaati's belt and pants, reaching in to pull his cock out.

"Ah, goddesses, my pet. I've missed your submission. You're still so well trained after all this time. Mmm."

Link didn't point out that it hadn't really been that long for him, partly because Vaati knew that perfectly well, but mostly because his hands were far too busy stroking Vaati's cock for him to speak. He bent in and kissed the tip of it worshipfully before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then sinking down eagerly.

Vaati's other hand joined the first, holding Link's head tightly, and he pulled Link in. Link didn't resist, he sank deeper, taking Vaati's whole length, fighting not to gag. It hadn't been that long, but Ralis certainly hadn't dominated him like this, so he was a little bit out of practice all the same.

He didn't care one bit. It was absolutely wonderful, even as he struggled not to gag, even as he fought for breath as Vaati began to thrust down his throat. It was amazing, and his own cock was rock hard, pressing tightly against his pants as he serviced his master.

"Oh Link... Oh goddesses yes... My eager little slave..." Vaati was breathing hard, and he took Link's mouth even faster, even harder as he neared his peak. Link shuddered with it, submissive excitement thrilling through him as Vaati used him, and when Vaati suddenly pulled him down firmly and held him there as he came hard, his seed shooting deeply down Link's throat, the spike of bliss that went through him was almost orgasmic all by itself. Link pressed forward even as Vaati held him down, swallowing eagerly, hardly able to even taste it, Vaati's cock was so deep in his throat, but wanting every drop of it.

When Vaati was finally finished and released him he dropped to his hands and knees, panting hard, trembling with the intensity of what had just been done to him. Vaati stroked his hair, and he leaned against Vaati's legs, nuzzling them blissfully as he slowly caught his breath, dazed with the pure joy of having pleased his master again after so long.

"Such a good boy. Such a wonderful slave, serving your master so well."

Link looked up at Vaati, his eyes shining. Vaati's eyes suddenly glowed with power, and Link felt a familiar band of force squeezing around his throat. He moaned softly at the feel of it, lowering his head again in submission, crouched at Vaati's feet. Vaati stroked his hair again, then tugged up, pulling Link to his feet.

"Strip," he ordered, and Link didn't think he'd ever shed so much clothing so swiftly.

Vaati laughed as Link eagerly took off his suit. When he was done, Vaati said, "Kneel, my pet, while I decide exactly what to do with you. You have definitely earned a reward."

Link knelt and looked at the rich carpet that covered the plane's deck, simply basking in the warm submissive glow, while Vaati walked a slow circle around him. "Hmm. Up on the couch with you, I think," said Vaati finally.

Immediately Link rose and sat on the couch. Dark bands of magic suddenly grabbed his wrists and ankles, and next he knew he was pinned on his back, with his hands over his head, bound down to the arm of the couch. 

Vaati knelt beside him and ran his hands over Link possessively, stroking and caressing. Vaati's every touch sent pleasure racing through him, and he moaned and shivered beneath those strong, delicate hands. Vaati bent and kissed Link deeply, pushing his tongue into Link's mouth, and Link parted his lips eagerly for that intrusion. Then Vaati began to sprinkle kisses elsewhere, planting them across his body almost at random. Yet the pattern drew nearer and nearer to Link's achingly erect cock, and Link's sounds of pleasure turned to needy whimpers as Vaati teased him.

"Such an eager boy. Such a good boy," murmured Vaati softly, and Link whimpered again, pleasure racing through him at his Master's praise. Then Vaati finally brushed his fingers up Link's cock and Link gasped, an intense shudder going through him. He cried out a moment later, back arching, as Vaati bent his head and licked along the length of Link's shaft. It was so intense after how he'd gotten himself wound up that he almost came from it right there.

"Mmm," said Vaati and did it again, smiling at Link's helpless cry of pleasure. He took Link's cock into his mouth, and Link cried out again, his head back against the couch cushions, his arms pulling hard against the bonds of magic that held him. Link fought to hold back, to not come so soon, but he was losing the struggle as Vaati sank down expertly on him, his tongue working along the length of him as the warm wetness of his mouth enveloped him. Link's wordless cries grew increasingly breathless, and only moments later he came, his seed spurting out into Vaati's mouth. Vaati made a soft, humming sound of satisfaction and drank it down.

When Link was done he lifted his head, as satisfied smirk on his face. "My, you were quite wound up, my pet. And you've gotten me wound up again. Stay right there." He grinned, and Link, in a dazed afterglow, but already feeling a spark of renewed excitement at the idea of pleasing his master again, squirmed slightly in his bonds.

Vaati stood and started removing his own clothing. He didn't strip with quite the haste Link had shown, but he wasn't taking his time either. His magic released Link, who still waited for Vaati's permission before rising. 

"Up with you, and over the arm of the couch, I think."

Link rose, nodding, and bent over obediently.

"Mmm, yes." Vaati stood behind Link and gave his ass a good hard smack on each cheek. Then he put his hands on Link's hips, and ground himself against his lover, his cock hot and hard on Link's backside.

Another voice suddenly sounded and Link twitched at the slightly tinny sound of the cabin speakers.

"Mr. President? We're lining up for our approach, we'll be making our final descent in about fifteen minutes." There was a click and the voice was gone.

Vaati chuckled. "Don't worry, the comm only goes one way. Though if you're loud enough the pilots will hear you anyway. I'm pretty sure Sheik already has, the office doesn't have any sound insulation at all." Vaati grinned, and Link let out a little whimper, his cheeks flaming. "Go ahead and make some noise if you like. They're discreet enough and a scandal now hardly matters anyway, does it?" He ground against Link again, and then lined himself up, the head of his cock, slicked with pre, pushing at Link.

Link let out another whimper, and Vaati's moan as he sank in was darkly amused. "Ahhh. Yes... Come, my pet, go ahead and moan. Let them all know your Master is fucking you."

He drew his hips back and then thrust in deep and hard, and Link couldn't have helped his cry even if he'd wanted to. "Aaah!"

"Good boy," said Vaati and started thrusting, taking Link fast and hard. "Now come on, make me come. We're on a schedule, my slave."

Link moaned again, crying out with each thrust, and clenched down hard on Vaati, seeking to please him. Vaati let out a groan of pleasure and rose up on his toes a little bit, getting a better angle to slam into Link, pushing him hard enough against the couch that if it hadn't been bolted down it would have been sliding across the floor. He was breathing hard now as he pounded into Link relentlessly, and Link's cries had pain as well as pleasure in them, but he still clenched hard on Vaati, and one of his hands twitched in the partial sign for "please" over and over, begging Vaati to come, to fill him, to give him the best possible reward he could have.

"Ah Link... Yes... Uhn..." Vaati's thrusts grew short and jerky, though no less powerful, and Link felt a rush, knowing his master was close. Then he was there, and hot seed pumped out deeply into Link, filling him. He let out a final gasping cry of pure bliss, his body shuddering with it.

Vaati thrust slowly into him as the last spurts shot from his cock. Then, when it was over, Vaati let out a long, contented sigh, and bent over to kiss the back of Link's neck. "Welcome home, Link. I love you. I have missed you very much."

_I love you_ , Link signed in return, glad as always that he could do so in such a position, and his own sigh was just as contented.

Vaati kissed him again, then drew back. "Now we'd best get dressed. Much as I'm not worrying much about scandal right now, it's probably not a great idea to disembark naked."

Link laughed and rose. Soon he was dressed again, and had combed his hair back into something resembling order. Sheik emerged from the office about the time Link finished dressing. His cheeks looked slightly flushed, and he was grinning. "That sounded like you two had fun."

Vaati laughed, and Link blushed brightly, but nodded a little shyly. _Yes. It is very good to be home again._

"It is good to have you home again," said Vaati, enfolding Link tightly in his arms. 

Then the comm hissed to life again, and they all took seats for the final landing approach. Link kept his fingers entwined with Vaati's as they sat and waited for the plane to touch down, and he noticed Sheik holding Vaati's hand on the other side as well.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and eventually they arrived at the Presidential Manor, where a private entrance let them in to Vaati's luxurious suite of rooms. Vaati dropped down into a chair in the parlor with a sigh, and Link seated himself immediately at Vaati's feet, leaning his head on his master's knee, despite the abundance of other seating in the room. Sheik sat too, though he perched gingerly on the edge of a chair. "I should probably go soon," he said. "I'm sure you two will want more time alone, after how long it's been."

Vaati hesitated, looking between Link and Sheik. "Sheik... I do miss Link. Of course I do after so long. But what I truly want, if you both would allow it... If you both would be happy with it... I... My fondest fantasy for so long is to have you both here. To sleep between you both would be..." He halted, his face showing an unaccustomed vulnerability. "I don't want to command either of you in this, if you wouldn't be completely comfortable that's fine. Just..."

"Of course I'll stay," said Sheik. _If you don't mind it,_ he added to Link.

_No! I don't mind at all._ Link smiled between the two of them. He didn't. He could remember Sheik from past lives, and there had been a few when they'd been lovers, even. Neither Sheik nor Vaati would know that, as the three of them had never been together before, and Sheik didn't have his full past memories as Link and Vaati did, but Link knew that if this Sheik was anything like his past self, they'd get along just fine. And he wanted Vaati to be happy. Even if Sheik had been a total stranger, he probably would have still said yes. Anyone that Vaati loved would be someone worth loving.

"You are both so much better than I deserve," said Vaati, stroking Link's hair. Sheik came over and knelt beside them, resting his head on the arm of the chair where Vaati sat, and Vaati bent and kissed his golden hair. "I love you both."

"I love you too," said Sheik softly.

_I love you,_ signed Link as well, and smiled up at Sheik where he knelt beside him. _And I know I could come to like—or love—you as well._

"Know?" said Vaati with soft curiosity. "Do you remember him, then? You said something that hinted at it in one of your letters."

_You've told him about the cycle, and our memory of it?_

"Yes."

_Yes, I do remember him. Ah. Very vividly sometimes. He has been Zelda's bodyguard several times, sometimes even passing as her. He tends to be borne in her line and they look a lot alike._

Vaati looked at Sheik, who was watching Link with a lively curiosity, and nodded. "There is a bit of a resemblance there."

_Yes. And he and I... Ah... We've been lovers in the past a few times. That doesn't necessarily mean anything for this life, different life experiences lead to different personalities and feelings and desires. But... I think it's likely we'll fit together very well indeed._

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that," said Vaati fervently. "My greatest fear, as I looked forward to your return, was that trying love you both would go badly and I'd have to somehow choose between the people that I love."

Sheik touched the back of Link's hand lightly, then withdrew to sign, _We were lovers in the past?_

_Yes,_ said Link with a soft nod. _Not often, but sometimes. There have been several cycles when Zelda loved us both, and we came to love each other. Just a few times. We've always gotten along well, but it seems to have always taken something else to draw us together. I suppose this time that's Vaati._ He smiled up at Vaati and nuzzled at his knee again.

Vaati chuckled and patted his head. "I have no past memories of Sheik. I don't think we've ever happened to interact at all."

"Well, we seem to get along fairly well," said Sheik with a smile.

Vaati put his hand under Sheik's chin and tipped his head back to give him a swift, sweet kiss. "Yes. Very much so."

"Though it's odd to think that Link remembers me, and I don't remember him."

_I don't have access to any more of the potion of memory,_ said Link with a shrug.

"It may be just as well," said Vaati softly. "Remembering was...not entirely pleasant. I came very close to losing myself for a time, and there was so much darkness in my past... In some ways it was very good, and the way it drew Link and I together means I have no regrets, but several thousand years of memories are a heavy burden."

_Yes,_ signed Link, nodding solemnly. 

"Well, it is what it is, in any case." Sheik shrugged, then rose to his feet, yawning as he did. "But I believe Vaati said something about bed, and sleep?

"Indeed." Vaati began to rise as well, and Link had to rise with him, as he was sitting against his feet.

In the bedroom, Vaati began stripping, and Link and Sheik both did the same. There were a great many glances and blushes between the three as they did, and eventually all were down to only underthings. Sheik and Vaati both wore boxer-briefs, while Link had more conventional boxers. Vaati climbed into the large bed first. Sheik followed, cuddling up on one side, so it was simple enough for Link to climb in on the other.

Lying in the middle, Vaati let out a long sigh of contentment. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you both."

Link kissed Vaati on the cheek, and Sheik with a smile kissed the other one. Vaati sighed again, and closed his eyes. Sheik settled in next to him, putting his hand on Vaati's chest as he snuggled up beside. Link made himself comfortable as well, then put his own hand over Sheik's.

Sheik's half-closed eyes snapped open and he looked over at Link in surprise.

Link only smiled back and squeezed Sheik's hand gently.

Sheik relaxed and smiled in return. Then his eyes slid closed. Link let his own lids fall, and he felt that today had gone better than he could possibly have hoped. It was wonderful to be with his master again, yet Sheik being there also seemed wonderful. He didn't know exactly how things would play out between them in the future, but he had high hopes that things would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! This is just a little note to let you know that next week's chapter is going to be delayed. I've been massively re-vamping my Patreon page, and one of the new rewards is early access to all fanfiction stories I'm writing. So I'll be posting the completed version of this over there next week, before continuing it here over the next two weeks. If you're impatient, just $1 is enough to get you access. [Check it out here](https://www.patreon.com/bladespark). To everyone else, thank you for your patience and understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Link came slowly awake to an awareness of warmth. He was spooned around Vaati, his arm over the tall mage, and Vaati was in turn spooned around Sheik. Link kissed the back of Vaati's neck gently, unable to resist the urge. His short hair exposed it so beautifully. He liked Vaati better with long hair, but there were benefits to his current short cut.

Vaati made a soft, drowsy sound of pleasure as Link nuzzled and kissed there softly. After a moment he twisted, turning towards Link, his hand reaching to run his fingers through Link's hair and pull him around for a slightly awkward but still sweet kiss. "Mmm. My Link. Good morning."

Link only smiled and nuzzled against Vaati's cheek, unwilling to let go of his embrace in order to respond. Vaati smiled back. A moment later, though, Sheik began to stir, and Vaati turned to him, kissing his shoulder, nuzzling at the warm skin there. "And my Sheik also. It is a dream come true to wake between you both."

"Vaati..." Sheik made a soft sound of contented pleasure. 

Vaati chuckled and nipped lightly at his shoulder, which made Sheik gasp. Link watched with amusement as Vaati slid his arms around Sheik and nipped his ear, his hands caressing teasingly.

"Ah, Vaati..."

"Mmm. I think I'm in a bit of a mood this morning. Being around two such handsome men is inspiring. I wonder..." His hand traced slow circles on Sheik's thigh.

"Huh?" said Sheik, looking puzzled. Link only stayed where he was against Vaati's back, awaiting his master's will.

"My schedule is clear until well after noon, so we've time enough for many things. But just now... Are you both willing to indulge me a little?"

Sheik blinked, but nodded. "Of course."

Link nodded also, and shifted back just a bit to sign, _Yes, Master._

"Wonderful. Link, then, go kneel by the foot of the bed like a good boy and wait until I'm ready for you."

_Yes, Master,_ repeated Link, and slid off of the bed to kneel on the floor beside it, his eyes lowered in obedient submission. He heard all that followed more than saw it, but he didn't mind at all. His submission was reward enough.

Vaati, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around Sheik, nuzzling and nibbling at his neck and shoulder, until Sheik was moaning and writhing in his arms. Vaati slid one hand lower, and Sheik gasped, then moaned as Vaati groped at him. Link, listening, licked his lips. Vaati made a soft sound of amusement and slid his hand inside Sheik's briefs to stroke his cock directly. Sheik arched in his embrace, letting out a gasping cry of pleasure.

"Mmm. I love the sound of your moans, my Sheik," he said hotly in Sheik's ear, then nipped it sharply, making him cry out again. He ground his hips against Sheik from behind, and Sheik's low moan was filled with sudden desperate need. "Yes, you want me, don't you?" said Vaati.

"Ah... Yes... Please..."

Vaati groped Sheik again, then started pulling his briefs off. Sheik cooperated, throwing the blankets the rest of the way off as he did. Vaati pulled his own undershorts off as well, and pressed back up against Sheik from behind, his already hardened cock pushing against the small of his back as he rubbed teasingly.

"I want you, Sheik. I always want you. Shall I take you, my love?"

"Oh Vaati... Yes..." His tone was needy, and he whimpered as Vaati ground against him again. 

Vaati chuckled softly, then rolled away from Sheik, settling into a kneeling position. "Here." He stroked his hand along his own cock. "Come, climb on. Face away."

Sheik swallowed and moved to obey. He was obviously not a submissive in the same way that Link was, but he didn't seem to mind letting Vaati take charge. He settled into Vaati's lap and positioned himself, his hand on Vaati's cock to help guide it into place. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, then began to sink slowly down. He and Vaati both moaned together as he took Vaati inside himself. 

Link gave a little shiver hearing it. Knowing his master was being pleased sent a thrill through him.

"You feel so good, Sheik..."

"Ah yes, Vaati." Sheik's voice was breathless as he rested atop Vaati. Then he gasped as Vaati put his hands on Sheik's hips and pulled him down hard, thrusting up even deeper into him. "Ah!"

"Mmm. Now, Link? Please come and help me pleasure Sheik, would you, my pet?"

Link rose, signing, _Yes, Master._ He looked at the two, Sheik arched back, his eyes wide as he stared at Link, startled by what Vaati had just said. Vaati behind him, a smirk on his face as he nuzzled at the back of Sheik's neck, his long, strong fingers showing pale against Sheik's darker skin where he held him tightly. Sheik's cock stood at attention, a fairly good-sized member, pre already leaking from the tip. Link knelt between both their legs and bent his head to lap at Sheik's cock, pleased to be obeying his master, but pleased to be with Sheik as well. 

Sheik gasped, then let out a long moan. "Ah... Ah goddesses... Ahhhh!" His moan turned to a loud cry as Vaati began rocking his hips, the motion small, but more than enough to let Sheik feel Vaati's cock move within him.

Link took the head of Sheik's cock into his mouth, working at it slowly, his tongue swirling around as he began to sink down. He felt one of Sheik's hands come to rest of the back of his head delicately, almost hesitantly, a bird about to take flight at any moment. It seemed that Sheik didn't quite know what to make of this situation, but he made no complaint. Indeed his cries were intense, and he was breathing hard as Vaati began to thrust, his hands encouraging Sheik to move with him, to ride on his cock.

As they moved together Link mostly just stayed with them, letting Sheik's cock slide in and out of his mouth, easily able to deal with it after all his practice with rough oral. As Vaati's pace and intensity increased, Sheik's hand tightened in Link's hair, almost involuntarily. His head tipped back, his moans growing louder, more breathless. "Ah, Vaati... Ah thrice... An goddesses... Link... I... Ahh!!!" He suddenly came with a shudder and a final cry, and Link sank deep on his cock, drinking down every drop of his seed as it spurted into his mouth.

Vaati slowed his pace, still rocking his hips slightly as Sheik shuddered atop him. Link worked his tongue against Sheik's cock until he was sure he'd milked every drop from him, then pulled back and swallowed. Sheik, panting, sagged forward, one hand still in Link's hair, the other falling on his shoulder as Sheik tried to support himself. Link stayed still, smiling, and let Sheik lean on him.

The three stayed there for a long moment, Sheik's ragged breath gradually slowing. When he seemed a little recovered, Link straightened himself slightly, lifting his head, and dared to give Sheik a sort, sweet kiss. Sheik let out a soft sigh of surrender and kissed back gently. Link knew they were probably rushing him just a little, but Sheik seemed willing all the same, and Link was glad of it.

Vaati's hands caressed Sheik softly, and he gave the back of Sheik's neck a kiss of his own, sighing happily as he did. "You are so wonderful... But I am not quite through with you, my love." He grabbed Sheik's hips again and pulled him down hard, and Sheik gasped, then moaned as Vaati started thrusting up into him, hard and fast.

Link got himself out of the way, kneeling on the bed near Vaati's feet, and watched as Vaati took Sheik, pulling him down hard onto each thrust, Sheik moaning and writhing helplessly in his lap.

"Ha... Ah... Ah yes... Ah Sheik... Yes!" Vaati thrust again, hard, his hands holding Sheik down in an iron grip as he came deep within him. Sheik's eyes were wide with intense pleasure and he moaned deeply. Vaati's body shook as stream after stream of hot seed shot up into Sheik, filling him with it.

Then it was done, and Vaati relaxed at all once, panting hard, letting go of Sheik's hips to lean back on his hands. Sheik slumped back against his shoulder, also panting. Link smiled, thrilled to see the two of them having achieved such pleasure together.

Eventually Sheik lifted himself from Vaati with a groan, then fell over sideways to lie next to him in the bed. Link immediately came and lay on Vaati's other side. Vaati settled himself on his back between the two of them with a look of smug contentment on his face. "I am the world's luckiest man," he murmured.

"I could say the same," said Sheik, his voice a little bit dazed and drowsy. Vaati chuckled, and Link smiled at them both and leaned over to kiss Vaati's cheek. Being here with both of them was very good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, folks, we've officially reached space. We'll be docking with the ship in about half an hour. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened, as we are currently in free-fall."

"Eee!" Sheik's squeal of excitement was entirely undignified, but he wasn't the only one in the shuttle reacting similarly. Vaati, sitting beside him, managed an indulgent smile, but his expression was a little strained and his face was even paler than usual. He ran his hands through his purple hair as it floated around his head—he'd been growing it out since leaving office and it was at an awkward length just now—and tried to not think about the state of his stomach.

"We're in space. Actually in space. Ha, ha, ha! I can hardly believe it!" Sheik bounced in his seat as much as the seatbelt would allow, despite being thirty-five.

"We'll be in space for several months," said Vaati. "But I just want to get to the ship, and into the artificial gravity."

Sheik finally noticed Vaati's increasingly green face. "Oh. Not feeling well?"

"I've never been carsick or seasick, but apparently I do get spacesick. Ugh."

"Well, it's only half an hour."

"Ugh," said Vaati again.

Sheik took his hand and squeezed it. "We'll get to see Link again, too."

Vaati smiled at that. Link had been up on the ship for nearly a month, since he was the captain and had needed to oversee the provisioning and crew. Sheik and Vaati were on the last shuttle of passengers, though, so once they were on board there would be only a final round of checks and then the ship would head out for the new planet.

The past year had seemed to race by. Vaati had served out the remains of his term as president, before handing the reins of Hyrule, or what remained of them at this point, over to Ganondorf. The big Gerudo had been insufferably smug about it, both publicly and privately, he was not running on a platform of any sort of false humility, but Vaati's cheerful indifference had seemed to throw him off considerably.

The simple fact was that although Ganondorf's term as president might be bad, there was only so much damage he could do during it, and as Link had long said, the future lay outside of Hyrule now. The stars were theirs, and a single man, however powerful, was nothing compared to that. Even the endless cycle of rebirth and conflict that had held Link in its grip for millennia was finally meaningless, for Hyrule's fate wasn't its people's fate any longer.

The shuttle finally docked with the ship, and the pilot's voice came over the speakers warning that the shuttle bay gravity was being turned on. Sheik sighed in disappointment, but Vaati's sigh was of pure relief as a gradual force pushed him down in his seat.

It wasn't long before they were disembarking, along with a stream of other colonists. Painted lines on the floor of the shuttle bay guided them, but they hadn't even reached the ship proper when a voice called out, "Welcome aboard!" Coming towards them along the hangar bay floor was Link, wearing the uniform of a HASA captain. The voice hadn't emerged from his lips, which hadn't moved, but from a small button speaker clipped to the collar of his uniform. A narrow wire ran from it up to a device that sat mostly behind his ear, but with a long finger that reached out to press against his temple, nestling just below the brim of his peaked uniform hat.

"Link!" Sheik grinned and flung himself at Link in a tight hug. It had taken all of a week before he and Link had been just as comfortable as if they'd always known each other, and more than a year later Vaati still smiled every time he saw them together. It was wonderful that both the men he loved also loved each other.

Link let Sheik go and wrapped his arms around Vaati in turn. "It's good to see you." His voice was a little odd-sounding, it had some inflection to it, but it was stilted all the same. It was obviously artificial, but there was a great deal more nuance to it than the text-to-voice device he'd used on previous occasions.

"It's good to see you too," said Vaati. "And good to hear you! I see they finally got the bugs out of the thought-to-speech device."

"Most of them, at least," said Link, smiling. "I'm still working on getting it to not sound so flat. Ralis is aboard and he says I'm still 'Captain Robot.' But come on. I'll show you to your quarters, but then you're coming with me to the captain's lounge. Non-crew aren't supposed to be on the bridge, and I probably shouldn't make a habit of breaking the rules, so you can't be with me when we get underway, but the lounge is a fantastic spot to watch it from. The view of the stars is great, and wait until you see what it looks like under FTL drive."

"That sounds great," said Vaati with a smile, and Sheik nodded happy agreement.

Some time later, Link led them through a small door into the captain's lounge. Vaati and Sheik both looked around with wide eyes. The room sat at the very top of the giant ship. It was an oval, and the walls were lined in what was essentially one long curved couch that ran from one side of the door to the other. Over that stretched an unbroken dome of clear glass with the vivid glory of space beyond it. The planet itself loomed over part of the view, and the rest of it was brilliant with stars.

"I need to oversee things as we set out," said Link, smiling, "but I think you two will enjoy the wait. Once we're underway on the conventional drive there will be almost four hours until we get far enough out to engage FTL, and I plan on spending most of that time up here. I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves." His artificial voice was flat as he said it, but his grin made his intentions clear, and Vaati couldn't help but chuckle.

"Indeed. Thank you, Link." He gave Link a soft kiss, and Sheik claimed one as well, before the captain left to go see to his ship.

Vaati dropped down to sit on the couch that ran around the room and looked up at the view above him with shining eyes. "It's beautiful."

Sheik sat beside him and leaned against him. "It is, yes. I can hardly believe we're here, in space, about to set off to live on a new world."

The intercom interrupted a moment later with Link's slightly odd-sounding voice, though he'd apparently rehearsed this speech enough that the inflections were _almost_ natural. "Ladies, Gentlemen and others, you have until now all been citizens of Hyrule. But in fifteen minutes we will be engaging our reaction drive and leaving this world behind, at least some of us never to return. We are all no longer citizens of Hyrule, but citizens of the stars, of the galaxy at large. We have all volunteered to found a new world, and to create a new future for all of Hyrule's peoples. So let us go on into the future, with no echo of the past to hold us back."

"Ah Link," murmured Vaati, knowing exactly what he meant by calling the past an echo. A different voice took over then, giving mundane instructions for making sure things were secured in case of any glitch in the artificial gravity while they were under acceleration. Vaati ignored it, he knew his own gear was well stowed, and he had no other responsibilities. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sheik and kissed him deeply. Sheik kissed back, and they were still locked in their embrace with the hum of the engines, a background noise neither had truly registered, suddenly changed in pitch and volume. They both looked up, and though it took a moment to become obvious, it was soon easy to tell that the planet above was dropping away from them. It shrank slowly, but inexorably, from a vast globe to a ball to a marble and then to a point.

Vaati gave a little shiver. That little blue speck held everything he'd known for several thousand years' worth of lifetimes, and now he was leaving it behind, perhaps forever. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Then the door slid open and Link stepped inside. Vaati looked away from the speck, and lost it amid the other stars instantly. But he didn't mind. Link was, in many ways, far more important to him than the entire world vanishing behind them.

"The handsome captain, who's seen us safely on our way." Vaati grinned. "I'm surprised you have this much time off so soon."

"There's really nothing for me to do. To be honest there wasn't much to do during launch, the crew all knew their jobs, so a glorified supervisor wasn't needed, but a captain should be on the bridge at such times all the same. There are regular course checks now, but any crewman can do those. They were all eager to, in fact. This is all new enough that nobody's bored of it yet. And I wanted to be with you and Sheik. I wish I could have been with you when we first got underway, even. Or when we start the FTL drive, but I'll have to leave again when it's time for that."

"And whatever shall we do with our captain until then?" asked Vaati getting to his feet with a mischievous smile.

"I'm sure you can come up with something," said Sheik, licking his lips as he looked between his two lovers.

"No doubt," said Link, shaking his head wryly and smiling at Vaati.

"I trust you've told the crew to not disturb us?"

"On pain of flogging unless something literally blows up." Link grinned.

"Excellent." Vaati's answering grin was dangerous, and Link swallowed, knowing that look well. "I think that the captain needs to be reminded of his place. He looks so commanding in his nice, shiny uniform. But you know what you really are, don't you?" Vaati's eyes flashed, and Link gasped softly as he felt a familiar band of power wrap around his neck.

He dropped to his knees. "I am your slave, Master," he said. His artificial voice was still even, but he was breathing fast suddenly.

"Good boy. Yes you are." He surveyed his kneeling slave thoughtfully. He almost ordered him to strip, as he usually did, but there was something interesting about leaving the uniform on, and letting him be humiliated while still wearing it.

Sheik sat back and watched as Vaati stood over Link. He was not as kinky as either of his partners, but he did enjoy helping Vaati humiliate Link, or helping Link serve Vaati. It was always fun, and neither one ever pushed him into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Vaati slid one foot forward and said sharply, "Kiss it, slave."

Link instantly prostrated himself and obeyed. His peaked cap fell off as he did so, and he made no move to retrieve it, but Vaati scooped it up and dropped it back on his head as he settled back onto his knees. "The captain needs to stay in proper uniform," he said, grinning.

Sheik giggled at Link's flushed look of confusion, but Link said, "Yes, Master," and left the cap in place.

"Up you get now," said Vaati, gesturing, and Link was more or less towed upright by the magical collar around his throat. He gasped but didn't struggle as Vaati pulled him over to the couch, next to Sheik. "Now, how to best arrange our subservient captain? Hmm." After a moment his grin broadened slightly and he said, "Up there on the couch, right opposite the door. If an emergency does happen the crew will burst in and see their captain getting nailed by us both. How fun a thought is that?"

Link made an incoherent whimpering sound, his cheeks bright red. His little button speaker suddenly started a soft and seemingly random babble, and he reached behind his ear and removed the device suddenly. _Forgive me, Master,_ he signed as he set it aside. _It gets sort of noisy and weird when I get extremely worked up in some way. So, ah... Best to turn it off._

"Of course, my pet. I don't think you'll need to speak for a while anyway. Now get up there, on your hands and knees."

_Yes, Master._ He climbed onto the couch and got on his hands and knees. Vaati knelt behind him, sliding his hands possessively over Link's body, but swiftly finding his way to the belt of Link's pants, which he started undoing. Sheik, meanwhile sat himself in front of Link and pulled his head up so he could kiss him deeply.

Vaati pulled Link's pants down around his knees, and then yanked his boxers roughly down as well. Link moaned into the kiss, and his now-freed cock was already erect. Vaati chuckled and ran and hand up it. "Always so eager..."

Link only moaned again. Vaati squeezed and stroked his cock again, then let go and sat back. "I believe we should swap places, Sheik my love. You're never rough enough fucking his throat." He grinned, and Link gave a shiver.

Sheik blushed brightly, but nodded and moved to kneel behind Link. He ran a hand over his ass slowly for a moment, then started to undo his own belt. Vaati grinned and pulled a little packet out of his pocket, tossing it to Sheik. "You may find this useful." 

Sheik caught it and saw that it was a packet of lube. He chuckled. "And here I thought you were a sadist."

"I'm not a _complete_ monster." His voice was cheerful as he knelt in front of Link and undid his own pants, pulling his cock from them. Link moved forward eagerly and began nuzzling at Vaati's cock, while Sheik behind him opened the lube and started rubbing it on Link. Link let out a soft moan but didn't stop attending to Vaati, licking and sucking at his cock. He did pause for an instant, drawing in a sharp breath, when Sheik lined himself up behind him and began to sink in, though.

Almost immediately Link returned to his work, taking Vaati's cock into his mouth, filled at both ends and utterly thrilled to be so.

"Good boy," said Vaati, somewhat breathless, and Link let out a muffled moan of pleasure at his praise. Vaati started thrusting slowly into his mouth, while Sheik started thrusting behind him, holding his hips as he began to take his pleasure. Link closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations that filled him as both his lovers took him.

Vaati grabbed a handful of Link's ponytail and pulled hard, forcing him to sink deeply onto his cock, and Link shuddered with it, struggling not to gag and yet intensely thrilled by the way his master was using him. He worked his tongue along Vaati's cock with eager delight, sucking and swallowing at it as Vaati thrust into him. His hat came off again, and this time Vaati didn't bother to put it back on, he just kept taking Link's mouth, his other hand coming up too, gripping his hair tightly.

Meanwhile Sheik was increasing the pace of his thrusting, bending over Link, letting out a groan of pleasure as he started to pound into him with some force. Link shuddered, bracing himself as best he could between them. Vaati pushed his cock so deeply down Link's throat that he couldn't even moan, all he could do was tremble as it choked him completely. Vaati kept it there, holding Link's hair in an iron grip. Link shivered, unable to breathe at all, yet still kept working at Vaati's cock with his tongue and throat, still seeking to please his master. Sheik was lost in the pleasure of what he was doing, hardly aware of anything else, and continued to take Link hard and fast.

Thankfully Vaati pulled back and let Link catch his breath. He let go of Link's hair for a moment, letting his head fall forward as he panted desperately. Sheik continued what he was doing, thrusting hard and fast, and Link began moaning, even as he still panted rapidly. But before he'd fully caught his breath Vaati pulled his head back up, and Link opened his mouth obediently for Vaati to thrust into him again.

"Mmm. You're so good at that. You suck cock like it's your job, Captain Link. Captain cocksucker." Vaati grinned, pushing his cock down Link's throat as he spoke, and a shiver of humiliation went through Link. "Is he a good fuck at the other end, Sheik?"

Sheik's eyes were unfocused, but he managed to say, "Ah... Yes, he is..." He was rather breathless, and his strokes had become rougher as he neared his peak. Link clenched down on him, trying to please him as well, though most of his attention was on the difficult task of managing to breathe while still pleasuring Vaati, who was moving in a slow, steady rhythm now.

Sheik, on the other hand, was gripping Link's hips tightly, breath coming fast, and slamming into him with wild abandon as he neared his peak. Link moaned around Vaati's cock and squeezed down on Sheik's cock as hard as he could.

"Ah... Yes... Thrice yes!" Sheik's voice was rough as he suddenly reached his peak, his seed pumping out deep into Link in a sudden, hot rush. Link moaned with it, then was choked to silence again as Vaati pushed deeply into his throat.

"We'll fill you up like the bitch you are, my slave, and you'll love every minute of it. Yes... Ah..." Link worked intently around Vaati's cock, desperately wanting to please him, knowing he'd need to breathe again soon but wanting, hoping, to have his reward before then.

Vaati's fingers twisted hard in his hair, and he pulled Link down until his face was pushed against Vaati's stomach. Then with a low, grunting sound of pleasure Vaati came hard, even as the last drops were pumping out of Sheik, Vaati's seed flooding down his throat, where he could do nothing but swallow it. He did so, his whole body shuddering faintly as pure, submissive bliss filled him. To have pleased both his lovers, to be filled with their seed, was the best thing he could imagine, and he drank down Vaati's cum with squirming, submissive eagerness.

When Vaati finished he remained where he was for a long moment, until Link couldn't help himself and started to fight to be let go so he could breathe. Vaati held him a second longer, then released him, letting Link pull back and gasp for breath. Sheik still rested within him, panting softly himself, his hands stroking down Link's back.

Vaati was breathing hard too, and he stroked Link's hair. "Good boy," he crooned softly as Link caught his breath, head lowered. "Such a good slave. You did so well."

Link leaned into the caresses, and made a soft sound of contentment as Sheik bent over and kissed the back of his neck before pulling free to sit back on the couch. "Mmm. That was wonderful," said Sheik, tipping his head back, his eyes half closed in an expression of dazed pleasure.

With a silent nod Link let himself sprawl over on his side, putting his head in Vaati's lap, feeling a warm, happy afterglow despite not having come at all. Vaati chuckled and continued to stroke his hair. Sheik smiled at them, but started to put himself back in order, pulling his pants back up and doing up his belt.

Link and Vaati eventually rose as well and did the same, and Link retrieved his speech device, tucking it behind his ear, and positioning the sensor and speaker. "There." He flopped next to Sheik on the couch and rested his head on Sheik's shoulder with a contented sigh.

Vaati sat on the other side and slipped his arm around Link, and the three of them cuddled together and watched the stars on display above them.

"I could not possibly be happier," said Link, managing to make the artificial voice's tone soft, nearly natural. "Here, between you both, headed towards the stars... It's everything I could possibly have dreamed of and more."

"It is. I used to fantasize about going to space as a kid," said Sheik. "I never thought it could actually happen, but here we are."

Vaati smiled, and leaned over to kiss Link's cheek. "I never dreamed of the stars, but it doesn't matter. I have the one thing I did dream of. I have both of you, for the rest of my life. I love you both so much."

"Yes. I love you both too," said Sheik. "That part is definitely not what I pictured as a kid, but it's wonderful."

"I've had many dreams over my lifetimes," said Link, his voice still soft. "And just now it feels like I have them all. I love you both. Having you both here as we go to the stars together, setting Hyrule free of its past, is the best possible future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I had a ton of fun writing this one. What can I say, I like kinky sex! (And it was fun trying to tell a little story through basically 90% sex scenes.) Feel free to leave a comment if you have one, I enjoy knowing what people think of my stories.
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)


End file.
